crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
AN94-Spaceship
AN94-Spaceship is a VVIP assault rifle variant of AN94. Overview AN94-Spaceship, similar to AN94-Arnuvo, this weapon has a futuristic, one-of-a-kind design with white-yellow color scheme skin, plus it comes equipped with a mounted knife. It also has 35 rounds magazine (+5) and enhanced draw/reload speed, making it superior against all other AN94 variants. This is the first AN94 variant that has melee attack as secondary function, up to 3 strikes (same with AK47-Knife Born Beast and M4A1-S Prism Beast) if RMB is held down. It's also part of the Anti-Zombie WS and features an energy bar in PvE - when it's charged, pressing "1" will transform the AN94-Spaceship into a giant turret with 4 barrels. While in this mode, players cannot move but they can rotate the gun fully 360 degrees. Also the rate of fire, accuracy, and damage are all improved. The turret mode has 400 rounds capacity, when emptied it automatically switched back to its normal mode. Advantages (Normal) * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Low recoil. * High magazine capacity. * Very fast drawing speed. * Very fast reloading speed. * Has a usable bayonet. * 100% Wallbang. Disadvantages (Normal) * Easily runs dry. Advantages (Turret/PVE) * Very high damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Tremendous magazine capacity. * Very high rate of fire. Disadvantages (Turret/PVE) * Requires some time to change to turret mode, vice versa. * Unable to move when using turret mode. * Needs to recharge the energy bar, even when the ammo isn't emptied. VVIP Effects *'Ultra-Fast Reload Speed'. *'Increased' (+2) ammo 'for all equipped Rifles. *'Triple Slash Melee Attack: 'Ability to do three consecutive melee attacks by pressing and holding ''Right Click. *'''Turret Mode: 4-barreled turret for PvE Modes. *'Ammo Refill' for each successful headshot. *'200% EXP' bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everyone. *'20% GP' bonus for everyone. Percentages Just like AWM-Infernal Dragon, AN94-Spaceship will refill ammunition when doing headshots with any weapons, as long the AN94 is equipped. Each type of weapons has its own ammo refill: *Rifles: 2 bullets of the mag. *Snipers: 1 bullet of the cartridge. *Shotguns: 1 of shells/mag. *SMGs: 3 bullets of the mag. *Pistols: 1 bullet of the clip. *MGs: 8 bullets of the mag/belt. It also works in Zombie Mode games, which can be useful, due the fact it is fairly easy to headshot zombies. Availability * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF Russia * CF West * CF Indonesia * CF Philippines * CF Brazil * CF Español Variants AN94_SPACESHIP_IMPERIAL_GOLD.png|Imperial Gold AN94_SpaceShip_NobleGold.png|Noble Gold AN94 SpaceShip Piece.png|Piece AN94 Spaceship Prime.png|Prime Trivia * By the appearance of the AN94-Spaceship, AN94 and its variants now has been updated worldwide as nowadays, more overpowered weapons are kept being updated. ** This is the very first non-VVIP-Sniper Rifle weapon to feature ammo refill for successful headshot, which is only found in Sniper Rifle counterparts. ** Despite having such effect, many players misunderstand the effect as they believe this effect can only be implemented by equipping VVIP Sniper Rifles in the bags. * Unlike other Anti-Zombie Weapons, if you quit the Turret Mode before the ammo runs out, the energy bar will still reset, and you'll have to wait for the next time. ** Also, the energy bar gets full faster than any Anti-Zombie Weapons. * The guy who named this gun with "Galaxy" in CF Vietnam had the idea from Galaxy smartphone series of Samsung, when Samsung and SmileGate are also from Korea. * The Turret Mode of this weapon still uses the original muzzle flame (yellow) regardless of one the players equipped in the storage. * In the Defense Mode, the Turret Mode shares the same button when choosing Sentry Gun (both by pressing 1); therefore, if you are in the Turret Mode and then choose to upgrade or fixed the Sentry Gun, it also means that you accidentally quit the Turret Mode. This does not apply to players on Arrow keys that mapped their Primary Weapon to Numpad 1. ** To get around this problem, press F to bring up the menu then move your mouse over to the Sentry Gun option and click it to upgrade/repair. Media Images= AN94_SpaceShip (1).png|Render AN94_SpaceShip (2).png|Side view AN94-Knife-Spaceship_TurretMode_PVE.png|Turret Mode AN94_Supernova_HUD.png|HUD (Normal) AN94_SUPERNOVA_MELEE_1.png|Melee Attack #1 AN94_SUPERNOVA_MELEE_2.png|Melee Attack #2 AN94_SUPERNOVA_MELEE_3.png|Melee Attack #3 AN94_SUPERNOVA_RELOAD.png|Reloading AN94_Supernova_Turret.png|HUD (Turret/MG Mode) Spaceship.png|Artwork |-| Videos= CrossFire China 2.0 AN-94 Knife-Spaceship (VIP) ☆ Cross Fire China -- AN94-SpaceShip (VVIP) -GamePlay-! CrossFire China 2.0 - AN-94 Knife-Spaceship Review (VIP) CrossFire Philippines 2.0 - AN-94-Knife-Supernova - Bot TD Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:VVIP Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons